Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been through the darkest times together, but were always there to remind each other "Every Storm Runs Out of Rain" Song by Gary Allen Harry/Hermione


Every Storm Runs Out of Rain

Song by Gary Allen

**AN: So here's my first fanfic in a long time so...hope it's good. Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter or the song just the idea.**

~Harry POV~

_I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, just keep spinning down, 'round, down…_

I stood in the tent, listening to Hermione call out Ron's name in the storm. But it was no use with a distinct '_Pop!_' I knew he was gone it was confirmed when Hermione ran back in and dripping in water.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" Hermione cried and collapsed in a chair, curled up, and started crying. The crack of lighting and roll of thunder echoed through the air and rain still pounding on the roof.

More than anything I wanted just too just throw blankets on her and leave her, but I watched as tears racked her body. I knew she felt awful and I did too for going against her too pinning her between me and Ron. And now the guy I knew she had a crush on had just left us in the forest…and she chose to stay with me.

That hit me hard. She stayed with **me** and not the guy she really liked. I grabbed a blanket and slowly went over to her; I knelt in the chair by her.

"Hermione…?" I said timidly, there was no response just a snuffle. I sighed; I had to comfort her. I tucked the blanket around her and she curled into it, I put my hand on her's. I let out a deep breath.__

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

"Hermione…I know it's hard…I'm sorry he's gone….but every storm runs out of rain and we'll be okay. The suns gonna rise tomorrow and we'll still be here, together. I will be here for you, always." I told her sincerely. She slowly looked up at me with red eyes full of tears; she threw her arms around me and held me close and cried. I held her all night rubbing her back and soon the rain and her tears subsided. __

So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more  
Walk out that door  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns  
'Cause we all have thorns  
Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind  
And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'

It had been a few weeks since then….things had been going well and then we went to Godric's Hallow, now I sitting outside the tent with my small fire with Hermione's wand. I was hurting, sore, my wand was broken, and we were more lost than ever. I didn't know how we were going to make it….I felt Hermione come and sit right next to me; she laced her arm in mine and took my hand.

"Harry…I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." She said quietly looking at my wand then up at me, I looked over at her locking onto her deep brown eyes

"It's not your fault Hermione. I wanted to go to Godric's Hollow; I didn't listen to you when you warned me. All of this is my fault…we're lost and I don't know what to do." I told her and she gave me a small smile which just confused me.__

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

"Every storm runs out of rain Harry. We'll get through this, we'll figure it out. We always do. You and I can do this, do you believe me Harry?" She said with a small smile. Watching the fire light flicker off her face I couldn't help but nod.__

It's gonna run out of pain  
It's gonna run out of sting  
It's gonna leave you alone  
It's gonna set you free  
Set you free

Finally the war was over….all of it. Voldemort couldn't cause any more pain, we were free from him. __

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

The pain of the lost ones was great after a year of funerals and speeches the pain finally started to fade away. Finally the sun seemed to come out again and it started to feel normal, or as normal as anything could possibly be. I walked with Hermione on the shore of the Black Lake hand and hand.

"The pains finally faded…if just a little." I said quietly and Hermione squeezed my hand

"I know." She said with a smile. Even though Ron came back she lost her fondness for him and we became closer than ever. I didn't feel the same about Ginny either, too much had changed and the only person I always wanted to be with was Hermione. She had been with me till the storm ran out of everything had to throw at us.__

It's gonna set you free,  
It's gonna run out of pain,  
It's gonna set you free

"We're finally free." I said a smile coming to my face. "Free to be teenagers, to be us." I looked at her and locked eyes with her. Hermione seemed to smile at the thought.

"Free to be us." She repeated, and then bit her lip a little like she did when she started thinking deeply.

"Everything okay?" I asked stepping closer to her. She looked up at me meeting my eyes and we drifted closer together. Suddenly before I knew it, I was kissing Hermione. I never thought I would kiss her, but it felt right. She put her arms around my neck and I pulled away a little.

"Well that was…surprising." I said, a small smile came to Hermione's face.

"Is it?" She asked. I thought back to everything we've been through and then the sitting together in the tent with her reading and my arm around her as I tried to read over her shoulder, or when we accompanied each other while keeping watch outside she would fall asleep on my shoulder or I would rest my head in her lap and drift off. All the times we held each other and walking with her to see my parents grave. I brought myself back to brown eyes,

"Not really." I said with a smile and couldn't help but kiss her again. Feeling all the pain go away when I was near her and free to be myself.

AN: Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed, no flaming please.


End file.
